Happy Valentine's Day, B'Elanna
by Diane Klepper
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna celebrate their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Set during season 4.


Happy Valentine's Day, B'Elanna 

By Diane Klepper

(Author's Note: B'Elanna and Tom celebrate their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Set during season 4.)

"The time is now 0700 hours," the computer voice stated.

B'Elanna Torres opened her bleary eyes and felt the other side of her bed with her right hand.. At first she was disappointed to find the other sides of her bed empty. B'Elanna then remembered Tom had an early shift on the bridge this morning before he spent the afternoon assisting the E.M.H. with some experiments.

"The time is now 0703 hours", the computer stated."

B'Elanna sat up." Computer shut off alarm." B'Elanna stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later B'Elanna came out of the bathroom dressed in a blue bathrobe that Tom had left in her bathroom. B'Elanna had her own robe but she loved to wear Tom's because it had the musty smell of his aftershave that she found so sexy. She walked over to her closet and took out her uniform and smiled when she saw several of Tom's uniforms and off duty clothes in her closest. Both her and Tom had agreed to keep some clothes and other items in each other cabins so when they spent the night together they didn't have to run back to their own cabin early in the morning to be on time for their duty shifts.

B'Elanna put her uniform on her bed and was about to change when something on the coffee table caught her eye. She walked over to the table and noticed a bouquet of roses were sitting in her favorite vase and a heart shaped box full chocolates was next to it Next to the chocolates was a Padd. Smiling B'Elanna picked up the padd and turned it on.

B'Elanna

Happy Valentine's Day Meet me at holodeck 2 at 1900.

Tom

B'Elanna frowned. She didn't realize that today was February 14. She never really followed the old Earth calendar that Tom liked so much. The last time she received a Valentine was right before her father left. Her father gave her a small box of chocolates and told her all about the holiday.

Even after she finished the candy she kept the heart shaped box in a special small chest along with her special treasures that she kept. After John Torres left all the treasures her father had given had to kept hidden because her Mother didn't want anything left in the house to remind of that dishonorable human who had abandoned her and her daughter. After John Torres left Miral refused to celebrate any human holidays even though most of the people who lived on the colony were human and her daughter was half human. The chest went with her with when she left for the Academy and it also went with her when she joined the Maquis. Unfortunately the chest was lost with most of her other belongings when the Crazy Horse was destroyed.

When she was in high school and at the Academy she grew to hate Valentine's Day because even though boys were interested in her she knew that they were more interested in get her into bed then getting to know her as a person. Klingon woman were known throughout the Federation as being very sexual and most of these boys were more interested in having sex with a Klingon then to get to know her as a person. The few boys she did date never gave her flowers or candy. When her roommate showed her the flowers and candy her boyfriend got her for Valentine's Day B'Elanna was very jealous. Her one serious boyfriend at the Academy, Max Burke did lend her his sweater when she got cold during one of those dates but his nickname for her "BLT" really annoyed her.

B'Elanna realized that if she didn't hurry up she would be late for her shift so she put the padd down and started to get ready for work. Ten minutes later she was dressed and out the door hoping to meet Harry for breakfast before her shift started. Maybe she could get Harry to tell her what Tom had planned for her on the holodeck.

B'Elanna entered the messhall and quickly grabbed a tray and walked over to the table that Harry Kim was sitting at. Harry was his breakfast. B'Elanna put down her tray and sat across from Harry and smiled, "Okay Starfleet…spill it."

Giving her is most innocent ensign expression Harry said, "Spill what Maquis?"

B'Elanna smiled. "Give up the innocent act…No man who has hung around Tom Paris for four years can be that green…I just want to know what Tom has planned for tonight."

Harry just smiled, "Sorry B'Elanna…I don't know what Tom has planned?"

'Tom tells you everything."

Finishing off the leola root pancake on his plate Harry said, "Well he didn't give me any details…Tom just hoped you liked what he has planned for you…He has spent the last two weeks trying to make his program perfect."

B'Elanna frowned, "He has?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, I've barely seen him off duty the last two weeks…In fact he has been trading extra shifts for holodeck time and extra rations to finish up your surprise." Harry stood up and picked up his tray, "B'Elanna I hope you like your surprise because I heard Tom has to do double shifts for the next three weeks to pay for it…I better get going. I want to do a diagnostic before my shifts starts…Have a good time."

B'Elanna hesitated at the door to sickbay. She wanted to try to get information out of Tom but she didn't want to be too obvious. She walked into sickbay and saw that the E.M.H sitting in his office working on a data padd. She walked over to his office, "Hello Doctor I'm here to give you weekly maintenance check."

The Doctor looked confused, "Today is Monday…You always do the weekly maintenance on Wednesday,"

"Its slow in engineering today…I decide to give you your maintenance check early…Where's Tom…I thought he was working with you this afternoon."

"He is…Mr. Paris is just making a house call."

"A house call?"

The doctor frowned, "Yes…Naomi Wildman has a bad cold…for some reason she prefers Mr. Paris bedside manner over mine…Which I do not understand…I have the medical knowledge of the best doctors in the Federation but Naomi prefers Tom because he tells her a story ands gives her a lolly-pop"B'Elanna put her hand up to her mouth to cover her smile and then said, "Since you have time now I'll do the diagnostic…and if your good I'll give you a lolly-pop."

The doctor frowned, "Just get on with it."

B'Elanna just finished her diagnostic where Tom came into sickbay. He saw her and smiled, "Hey I didn't expect to see you till tonight."

"I know…I just had some free time so I decided to give the doctor his weekly maintenance early."

The doctor cleared his thought, "Mr. Paris …what is the diagnostic of the patient."

. Tom smiled. "Naomi temperature is almost normal and her cough is much better…I told Sam that in two days Naomi will be running all over the place again"  
The Doctor nodded. "I'll be in my office…I have to schedule the bi-annual physicals for next month…I want you to keep an eye on the experiment in the back…if it works we may have finally found a cure for Mr. Chell's allergies."

Tom smirked, "I sure the rest of the crew will appreciate that…I heard his next door neighbor is starting a petition to get his room changed to one of the cargo bays because when one of his sneezing fits starts you can hear him three decks down."

The Doctor just smirked and said, "That's not the only section were the crew can't get any sleep some nights," and walked into his office.

B'Elanna frowned, "We aren't that loud are we?"

Tom laughed, "No starships are just famous for having thin cabin walls…Did you like your present?"

B'Elanna smiled, "Yes I did…but I prefer to wake up next to you."

"Me too…but sometimes it can't be helped."

"Tom about the holodeck tonight…"

Tom smiled, "Don't be late…I could only get it for two hour tonight."

"But Tom…I don't even know what to wear…You haven't told me anything about what you have planned."

"Dress casually…and wear comfortable shoes. " He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said; "If I don't check on the experiment it's going to be ruined and I'll have to do it all over again…I'll see you tonight."

B'Elanna stood in front of the holodeck entrance. She was dressed in a pair of simple black pants and she was wearing a red sweater. On her feet she wore a pair of red sandals. Before she pressed the button the door opened to let her in. She slowly walked in and was surprised to find herself on top of a small mountain. From her vantage point she was able to see San Francisco Bay. She then looked in the sky and noticed that the sun was setting and she saw beautiful streaks of blue and gray in the sky. B'Elanna was about to call out Tom's name when she saw a lone figure standing be a table. The sun was just about to go down so Tom had lit two candles on an extravagantly set table. After blowing out an old fashion match and throwing it out in a nearby trash- can Tom look up and smiled.

Tom picked up two glasses of champagne off the table and walked over to B'Elanna and handed her a glass. He smiled at her, "Happy Valentine's Day B'Elanna."

"Thank you Tom." B'Elanna took a sip of her drink and looked around. "Where are we?"

Tom smiled, "This is a mountain about ten miles from my parents' house in San Francisco….I use to come here when I had a fight with my Dad or I just wanted to be alone to think…If found this place when I was rock climbing when I was fourteen." Tom gave a little laugh, "I can't remember the amount of times my Dad restricted me to the house because I came home late from this place.".

Looking surprised B'Elanna asked, "You always came here alone?"

"Yes, why?"

B'Elanna frowned, "This place is very beautiful…and romantic…I thought maybe you took some of your girlfriends here."

Tom laughed, "Most of the girls I dated were daughters of captains and admirals…they wanted to be wined and dined….They would never go on a date on a mountain top."

"What about Odile?"

"Odile was different…but we spend most of our dates in colder climates so we could go skiing….B'Elanna you are the first person I ever took to this place."

"But I know you dated a lot before me…You dated half the woman on Voyager before we started dating."

Looking confused Tom asked, "What are you trying to say?"

Angrily B'Elanna said, "Look Tom…I know you had a lot of girlfriends before me…I just want to know why you are trying to make today seem so special…Valentine's Day is just another day…I'm sure you gave many girls flowers and candy before me….I'm kind of tired…Why don't we just call it a night and I'll see you tomorrow…"

"B'Elanna…what's wrong?"

"Damn it Tom Paris…stop trying to make me feel so special."

Tom grabbed B'Elanna by her right arm and said, "B'Elanna you are special."

"Yeah for a night of fun maybe…but I'm not the type of girl you take home to mother."

Angrily Tom said, "I would…I take you home to meet my mother…and my father and sisters and the whole damn Paris clan…and I would tell them that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

B'Elanna looked shocked and pulled away from Tom's grasp. "No other person I ever dated thought I was special…Sure I was perfect for a one night stand but after that they seemed to forget I existed." Trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall B'Elanna, "You were the first person to give me a Valentine since my father left."

"B'Elanna…I didn't know?"

B'Elanna gave him a little smile. "I know…It's not something I like to talk about."

Tom took both of B'Elanna hands into his gently. "You know what I know…those guys were idiots." He kissed her on the forehead and said, "I don't care that you are part Klingon…I care about you…The whole you…the you that rejected me for three years before you agreed to have dinner with me… The you that is the best engineer that I have ever saw in my life. The you that loves reading Klingon romance novels…B'Elanna Torres you are the most fascinating woman I have ever meet in my life and if I have half a brain I'm going to romance you every Valentine day and every day for the rest of our lives."

B'Elanna smiled, "Do you half a brain?"

Tom smirked and gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips. When they pulled away to breath again B'Elanna smirked back it him. Tom laughed, "Does that answer your question?"

B'Elanna pulled in Tom for a hug. "I'll take that as a yes."

Tom gave her a another long passionate kiss and then pulled away. "I almost forget…I got you something else." He pulled a small box from his pants and gave it to B'Elanna.

B'Elanna opened the box and pulled out a heart pendant. "Tom this is beautiful."

Tom kissed her on the forehead and said, "You can open it and put photographs in it.. It's an exact copy of one my mom always wore. She had a picture of Dad on one side and a picture of my sisters and I on the other side."

B'Elanna smiled, "I think I can find a photograph or two to put in there….Is it true you have to work double shifts for the next three weeks to pay for tonight."

Tom smiled at her, "At actually closer to four weeks…but you worth it…Happy Valentine's Day B'Elanna."


End file.
